


The Gold Bikini

by somekindofseizure



Series: Star Wars [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: MSR, Star Wars - Freeform, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully comes over to watch Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Bikini

Scully chuckled and popped a handful of popcorn the moment Princess Leia appeared lounging in the gold bikini.  Mulder hit pause and looked at Scully, her lips glistening with the butter she’d begged him not to add.

“Scully, this is a very important scene.  What are you laughing at?”

“I was just noticing that you’re in the same position she is.”  

 He was lying on the floor across the length of the couch, propped up on an elbow.  Scully had the whole couch, or as much of it as her body was capable of using.  Her feet were near his face.

 “Yeah, well, that’s cause somebody didn’t want to share the couch,” he said.

 “Cause somebody is too big to fit with anyone else.”

 “I can fit with other people.”

 “Oh yeah?”

 “Yes.  It just requires careful positioning.”  

 She rolled her eyes and shifted the back of her head on the arm of the couch, hair a rustling red mess against the leather.  It was toward the end of their marathon and they’d both let go of any vanity they had a long, long time ago in a galaxy called his living room.

 She nodded her chin back at the screen, telling him to press play.  He leaned up and reached into the bowl of popcorn cradled between the tops of her thighs and her belly. He had offered her the blanket folded over the back of the couch several times during entire Episode IV.  Then again sometime during Episode V.

 “Nooo, still not cold. Mulder, are you cold?  Cause you can have the blanket.”

 “Yeah, I am.  A little.”  

 She pulled it from the back of the couch, floating it down over his legs.

 “There, there, little Mulder.”  

 Now he twiddled his toes out from under it as he looked back at the paused screen, mind wandering.

 “Isn’t it strange of how many teenage boys’ sex lives began here?”

 “Teenage girls too.”

 “You’re right.  I’m sure some girls realized they were into women because of this.” He furrowed his brow.  “Why have I never thought of that?”

 “Yeah, but that’s not what I meant,” she said, chin dipped toward him.   _Reign it in, Mulder._  This was a difficult topic for staying in bounds. 

“Oh.”

 “I meant, a lot of girls went out and bought gold bikinis, put them on for their boyfriends.”

“Not the girls I knew.”

“Well, a lot of girls did.”

“A lot of girls.”

“Mmhm,” she said.  She looked back at the TV to avoid the giant craters of interest his eyeballs were growing into.

“Scully, did you buy a gold bikini and put it on for your boyfriend?”

She tried not to smile and shrugged.  She was embarrassed, but maybe also a little proud.  Showing off.  She looked back at him.

“What?  You never asked some girl to do it for you?”

“I was twenty two and on a date.  I had to sit with the popcorn over my lap for the entire rest of the movie.  And then I took her home without so much as a kiss.”

“Really?”  Her eyebrows raised and her chin pressed her lip up as if she were enjoying privately winning a competition. “Huh.”  He studied her face, trying to read her mind.

“Scully, did you lose your virginity in a gold bikini?”  

“No.”  

Okay, phew.  Definite no.

“But you owned one.”

“Yeah, but I never put it on for anybody,” she admitted.  “I didn’t know the first thing to do with it.  At the time.”  Something about the way she paused made him draw his knee up to his chest, drawing the blanket out high over his hips.  Because he wasn’t about to let this conversation go.

“You eventually knew what to do with it,” he urged.  “Next boyfriend?”

“No, I meant, you know, as opposed to now, when I would know.  Mulder, play the movie, forget I mentioned it.”

“Scully, I will never fucking forget this conversation as long as I live.”  She laughed with him, but her cheeks turned a bit pink.  He sighed, reached for some self-restraint. “Okay, sorry.  I’ll drop it.  You want to drop it?”

“Well, what else do you want to know about it?”  Beneath the false note of frustration, she was enjoying this attention.  But he wasn’t sure exactly how much of it seh wanted.  His tongue toyed with a corn kernel it had found, distracting itself from the naughty, nagging question it yearned to ask.   _What would you do with it now, Scully?_

She was staring at him with a relaxed expression, her complexion once again creamy and cool right down to the top button of her scoopneck cardigan.  He crunched hard on the kernel to remind himself he was not the kind of man who knew how to flirt with his female friends and then go about life.  He was always one question away from obsession.

But as he swallowed his question amidst fragments of sharp kernel, she leaned up on her elbow, hand flat on the leather cushion.

“Maybe,” she breathed before taking an interminable pause, “I’m wearing it right now under this sweater.”  

Mulder pressed his lips shut tight and chewed a piece of skin as his status changed from the complacent and manly half-hard to the vulnerable and potentially mortifying full-mast.  He sat up to put even more distance between his erection and the fortress of blanket.  He tried to will himself to start the movie again.

“Are you?” he croaked weakly, “Wearing it?”  She looked down at her top button and brought her fingers to it.  Once the sweater was undone, gold bikini or not – and now his mind was racing with the or nots, the black satin, white cotton, pink lace, possibly nothing - there would be no going back.  The first button fell open, revealing nothing but the slightest shadow of cleavage.  She looked up slyly and gently cackled, revelling in his panic, no doubt. 

“I’m kidding, Mulder.” 

He threw a piece of popcorn at her as she took her spot back on the armrest.

“I wasn’t joking about owning it.  I did own it. Do still, somewhere,” she said.

“All right, that’s enough,” he said and pressed play.  Now it was his turn to laugh as the scene started.  

“What?” she asked.  He reached for the bowl of popcorn and placed it over his lap.

“Just so nostalgic,” he said.  “This is exactly how I watched it the first time.”

She kicked his head softly with the front of her foot.  

“Gross, Mulder.”

 


End file.
